Skateboards are commonly used for recreation and competion purposes. Typical skateboards comprise an elongated board supported on two wheel trucks comprising two wheels each. The skateboard rider balances on the board and adjusts the direction of travel by adjusting the pressure of his weight at various locations on the board.
Riders of skateboard each have a plurality of tricks that can be preformed both on a flat surface and additionally rough terrain, edges of elevated objects, rails and other small profile elongated objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,161 issued to Joseph Tillyer teaches a shock absorber system for off road or rough terrae use. This concept requires a truck system that elevates the board portion above the truck and wheel portion. The straight wheel axle is positioned on a plane substantially through the center line of the truck. A small curvilinear dip is provided in the lower surface of the truck with no mention of any practical use therefore.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,768 issued to David A. Dominy and Gary M. Dodds teaches the addition of a shield removably attached at the bottom of the truck to elevate truck surface to prevent actual lower truck surface wear when riding the skateboard along the shield surface.
Various other truck designs can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,852 issued to inventor Bayer et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,379 issued to Pasques.